You're The Only Song I Want To Hear
by Scatter Plot
Summary: [DarkxRiku,Oneshot]It was the perfect day and nothing was going to take that away from her. It was the perfect day and everything was taken away from him.


**A/n: This came from listening to A LOT of Death Cab For Cutie. It's a one shot—so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel.**

_**Your The Only Song I Want To Hear**_

Riku Harada closed her coffee colored eyes in placidity, listening to the gentle harmony of crashing water against the lake's shore. A symphony of humming crickets and waltzing fireflies soon joined Mother Nature's performance. A warm arm secured around her shoulders. Riku's eyes opened just in time to catch the last rays of sunlight fading behind the hill's canopy.

Admiring her halcyon surroundings, she breathed in the strong scent of evergreen. Relaxing her head against the arm that blanketed her, she looked into luminous, heliotrope eyes. Even if the sun did vanish, his eyes could lead her anywhere.

"It's getting cold," his breath was tepid against her cheek.

"I know," she sighed, "but I just can't seem to bring myself to leave this beautiful place."

"We can come back anytime you like," he chuckled.

"We can?" she twisted around in his lap to face him.

"Sure," he grinned.

"Even tomorrow?"

"Even tomorrow," he reassured her.

"Promise?" she continued.

"Promise," his lips brushed the tip of her nose.

"Dark?"

"Hmm," he muttered into the base of her neck, connecting his arms around her back.

"Why didn't you tell me about this place before?" she questioned, her fingers idly playing with the tips of his plum colored hair.

"This place is very special to me. I use to play here as a child," he replied. "I wanted to make sure that you were serious about me before I brought you here."

"You mean you didn't bring all those _other_ girls here?" her eyes narrowed, scrutinizing his.

"Of course not," he smiled. "Why don't you believe me when I tell you that you're special?"

"I do," she spoke into the mild fragrance of his hair, "_now._"

Raising his head, he leaned back to look into her eyes. "And it only took me all this time to convince you."

"Don't complain," Riku teased, pressing her finger playfully into his chest. "We both know you enjoyed every minute of it."

"That's true," he smiled, as she neatly placed a kiss on his lips.

"The sun is completely gone now," Dark murmured. "I wonder if we'll be able to find our way back to the car."

"I guess it's time to abandon our haven," she exhaled sadly.

"You are my haven," he replied, pulling her up to her feet.

"I'm still going to miss it," she ran her fingers down the coarse bark of the tree they had been lounging beneath.

"Miss what?" he called over his shoulder as he followed the trail back to the car.

"This perfect day," she turned to face him, pivoting elegantly on her heels. Short, mahogany tressed followed in her wake.

"Well then we'll have to make everyday this perfect," he extended his hand for her to grasp, "so you don't get lonely."

"Sounds like a plan," she smiled, taking his hand and following him out of the valley.

When they reached the vehicle, Riku slid carefully into the passenger's seat. Dark joined her on the other side, started the engine and pull cautiously out unto the old, country road.

Propping her feet on the dash and rolling down the window, Riku's face was met with a rush of brisk air. She watched the dark road as it ran like a ribbon beneath the roaring tires. Then looking upwards, her eyes strained to tell the difference between shooting stars and satellites. The smell of earth was fresh in her lungs and the stream of air made her feel clean. The world felt new.

She felt so safe with Dark next to her, safer than she had ever felt in her life. His arms were strong and warm when they enveloped her. His eyes rarely left her face. Deep with in her own heart, she knew that every word he spoke was true. He really did care for her.

Folding her arms across the window, she rest her head against the wind. Catching the movement out of the corner of his eye, Dark turned to her and smirked. Shadows danced across his untroubled face before a blinding light scorched his eyes.

There was the ear piercing screech of tires, the smell of shredding rubber and a scream. Metal scraped against pavement as the car proceeded through a series of violent turns. Glass shattered and cluttered the street along with pieces of steaming metal. When the turbulence ceased, the screaming was replaced by heavy panting and whimpers.

"Riku! Riku are you alright!"

Dark searched for his companion with his only available eye. Blood seeping from an open gash across his forehead blinded his left eye.

A shuddering breath preceded her reply. "No, Dark. I don't think so."

"It's alright we're gonna get out here," he assured her as he searched her for injuries.

His sight rested on a jagged piece of metal embedded deeply within her abdomen. He released a horrified sob as his hands delicately cupped her face. Tears streaked through the dirt along her cheeks.

"Riku, I'm so sorry," Dark sniveled, releasing his owns tears.

"Don't say that," she winced as his hands caressed her blood matted hair.

"Dark," she convulsed.

"Shh," his hands gripped her chin.

"I don't want to die!" she cried.

"You're not gonna die," he retorted.

"I just wanted spend more time with you," her fingers laced his bruised lips.

"I know," he whispered emotionally as he kissed her.

"I love you, Dark," her breath was sweet against his lips.

"I love you," he searched the battered vehicle for any type of solace. "God, Riku I'm so sorry!"

She convulsed again as her eyes strived to focus. A thin stream of blood flowed from the corner of her mouth. "Tell me again."

"I love you. I'll love you until the end of time," he hastily replied.

She smiled wryly as a fresh batch of tears graced her face. "I'm not scared."

"It's going to be okay!"

"No," she shook her head in protest. "Don't make this hard on yourself."

"What about me?" he pleaded. "I'm scared. I don't want to lose you."

"I want you to know that I don't blame you at all," her hand tightly squeezed his. "In fact I'm grateful."

"For what?" he questioned.

"I already told you. For giving me the most perfect day of my life," she grinned, closing her eyes.

"Riku!" he wailed.

"Don't cry for me," she whispered, her going hand going limp in his.

Their was the unmistakable sound of approaching sirens as blue lights flooded the horizon. Dark sighed as his lips touched Riku's forehead. He did not care whether they saved him or not.


End file.
